


i'm a let you be the boss of me

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 year old louis and 35 year old liam what's not to like, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Spanking, age gap, also this isn't that great but whatevs maybe someone will like it, liam's a big shot lawyer for celebrities and louis is his secretary, lots of talk about louis' butt which is pretty much normal for me, position of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Uni</i>, he was a thirty-five year old man with a <i>crush</i> on a Uni student. Basically, Liam thinks as he opens his files for the day, he’s fucked.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Liam is a thirty-five year old Defence Attorney for the rich and famous, and Louis is his nineteen year old secretary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a let you be the boss of me

**Author's Note:**

> i contemplated calling this 'ass so fat hit that from the back' so that should tell you a lot about me as a person. 
> 
> but yeah i hope you like this because i started it months ago and never finished it :o
> 
> title from 'blow' by beyonce

“Morning Mr Payne,” Louis’ chirpy voice calls as Liam strolls past his desk into his own office, Liam offering only a nod of the head before he closes his door and curses under his breath. 

Louis fucking Tomlinson. Liam’s very own personal assistant-slash-secretary. A very hot, barely legal personal assistant-slash-secretary, which is the bane of Liam’s problem. 

See, he wasn’t the most free of men in his line of work - Defence Attorney for the rich and famous - which is why he’d asked Harry to hold his job interviews, and now he has Louis. It’s not that Louis isn’t good at his job, if Liam’s honest, he doesn’t think he could have found someone more apt for the position, no, the problem was that Louis was the hottest thing Liam had seen in his thirty-six years, and Liam’s want to just grab Louis and bend him over his desk was really starting to effect his mindset. There was also the pesky fact that Louis was nineteen, and using his job at Liam’s firm to either carry him through for life and give him enough experience to succeed as a secretary, or to help him with Uni. 

_Uni_ , he was a thirty-five year old man with a _crush_ on a Uni student. Basically, Liam thinks as he opens his files for the day, he’s fucked.

\--

There’s a knock on Liam’s office door a few hours after Liam gets in - he knows it’s Louis, his front wall is all windows (a design plan he regretted after he was stuck staring at Louis bent over trying to dig something out of one of the company file cabinet’s lowest drawers - on a day Louis had shown up in the most sinful skinny legs Liam’s ever seen) - and Louis steps in with a smile, two cups of coffee in his hands. 

“You looked tired this morning, and I just had my break so I thought I’d nick over to that coffee shop down the road and grab us somethin’.” Louis grins and Liam is definitely fucked. “My roommate Zayn works there actually, so I’ve got a 20% discount if you ever want anything sweet.” 

_What if that sweet thing is your lips near my--_ “Thank you Louis,” Liam says instead, smiling and taking the cup extended out to him. 

He expects Louis to leave his office once he’s handed it over, but instead he takes a seat on the couch Liam has reserved for clients he really wants to swing over to his firm in place of a rival one. He sits up in the corner with his knees against his chest, his coffee cradled in his hands, and Liam wants to _wreck_ him. 

“Who’re you working on today,” Louis asks, grinning cheekily, “if I’m allowed to ask, I guess.” 

Liam laughs softly, taking a sip of the admittedly great coffee, “Divorce case, no big names though, just a B-level actor and his - in his words - gold-digging wife.” 

“Ooh, interesting,” Louis stretches himself out along the length of the couch, “You worked on Kim K’s divorce last year, right?” 

Liam nods, “The guy was a prick, if I’m honest, I was glad she got a pre-nup.” 

Louis grins and wiggles his hips, Liam presumes to get more comfortable, but all it does is make him imagine Louis wiggling as Liam pins him down to his bed and-- “Is she as pretty in person? I mean, I’m not usually about the women, but if there’s someone that I would shag regardless of anything it’s definitely Kim K.” Louis stills, “That’s not something I should have said I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine, doesn’t bother me,” Liam tips his coffee cup to Louis, “in answer to your question, she’s a stunning woman and lovely to work with.” 

Louis is still a little pink cheeked, which Liam desperately tries not to think about. “My roommate Zayn, the one from the coffee shop, has that picture of her in the swimsuit after the baby printed out as this massive poster. It’s like above his bed. He’s more into her sister, though, Kendall.” 

Liam laughs and shakes his head, “They’re a gifted family, definitely.” 

A silence distills in Liam’s office, one filled with a lot of Louis grinning, and a lot of Liam trying not to _think_ , but it’s ruined when the secretary phone starts ringing, bringing Louis to his feet. “Shit, better get that, I forget I have a job to do here. We should do this again, though!” 

Liam mutters an affirmation and watches Louis speedwalk out of his office, so that he doesn’t spill what’s left of his coffee, before his voice rings out in answer. Liam hasn’t felt like this since he was a teenager, maybe his early twenties. All he can say, though, is that he _really_ wants to be a part of the business man/secretary stereotype. 

\-- 

Liam’s stroking lazily at his cock in bed, letting his head fall back against his pillows as he thinks of something to get him off. He pictures Louis and grips his cock harder, before the image turns to Louis sucking him off, on his knees and looking up at Liam with watery eyes, maybe his hands folded behind his back in submission. Louis bent over in front of Liam and moaning loudly as Liam fucks him the best he’s ever had, Louis sinking down on Liam’s cock and the juxtaposition of Liam’s largeness with Louis’ smallness. Louis with Liam’s handprint on his arse, Louis sucking Liam off under his desk while he’s with a client. 

He’s so close to coming, fucking up into his fist tightly, when the best image of all comes to his mind, Louis being pinned by Liam and just taking his cock, like he’s unable to do anything else, like his whole life pegged up to that moment. He comes when dream Louis lets out a cry of “daddy”, and Liam thinks he blacks out for a minute straight after. 

“Fuck,” Liam mutters. Fuck. 

\-- 

The next day at work, Liam feels fidgety and gross. He can’t concentrate on his case, not with the guilt of his thoughts the night prior. It was an abuse of power, wasn’t it? Not that he’d actually done anything to Louis, but he’s a grown man having these thoughts about a guy who’s _barely legal_. 

It’s worse when Louis comes back into his office, this time with a bag of biscuits as well as the coffee. “Hope you’re not busy, Mr Payne, because I got Zayn to make these biscuits specially for you!” 

Liam can’t help himself but smile, “Have a seat then, Louis. How many times have I asked you to call me Liam, now?” 

“Probably as many times as I’ve told you I like calling you Mr Payne,” Liam clenches his fist on the arm of his desk chair and tries not to think of the connotations to that, “why don’t you sit over here? It’s weird talking to you while you’re hidden away behind your desk.” 

If Liam didn’t know better ( _you know better, you know better_ , he tells himself), he’d think Louis was flirting with him. He moves over to sit beside Louis on the couch, setting his coffee and biscuits down on the little table he uses to do business, usually.

“So, Mr Payne, same case from yesterday?” Louis asks, seemingly shifting closer to the older man. 

“Actually, no, yesterday was more about touch ups to the case before court in a few days, today is a celebrity fighting against being put under house arrest,” Liam smiles, turning to see Louis looking amazed beside him. 

Louis puts his hand on Liam’s bicep excitedly, “Can you tell me who?” 

Liam stares at Louis’ mouth for a millisecond, but drags his eyes away as quickly as he looked. “Not exactly, but I can give you a clue.” 

Louis leans in closer, his eyes lit up in excitement. “Go on?”

“She was in High School Musical,” Liam relents, grinning as Louis’ mouth drops open in shock. 

“Okay now you have to tell me,” Louis is almost in Liam’s lap by now due to his excitement, and Liam’s fighting to remember how to breathe. 

Liam waggles his eyebrows, “If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” he winks at Louis and laughs as Louis rolls his eyes in reply. “You’ll hear about it on the news anyway,” he’s met with a deadpanned look from Louis, “I forget how young you are, you don’t watch the news, do you?” 

“Never in my life,” Louis smirks, sitting himself back down on the sofa. He’s so close to Liam now that there is room for another person to sit on the empty seat of the couch. “I’m not all worldly like you, Mr Payne.” 

It’s then that Liam turns again to look at Louis, and he realises their faces are only inches apart. He watches Louis’ eyes go from Liam’s own eyes down to his lips, and he thinks his heart stops when he watches Louis’ tongue dart out to wet his own lips. 

Liam can’t help himself when he leans in, Louis doing the same. Their noses are brushing, and Liam brings his hand up to cup Louis’ jaw, thumbing at the cheekbone. Louis’ eyes flutter shut and Liam brings their lips together, just soft presses until Louis’ opening his mouth to the kiss and it becomes wild. 

His free hand moves to Louis’ side as one of Louis’ wraps in his hair and pulls him closer. Liam feels Louis shift up, moving to straddle Liam’s lap without breaking the kiss once, while the hand Louis doesn’t have in Liam’s hair is pushing Liam’s hand down to cup his fucking brilliant arse, making him gasp into Liam’s mouth softly. 

It’s sinful and dirty, and everything Liam wants when Louis starts to rock his hips down against Liam’s, letting him feel where Louis is beginning to grow hard against him just from their kiss (Liam remembers when he was that young and it was as simple as a strong breeze to get him up and rearing). 

Louis pulls back his breath heaving, and Liam opens his eyes to see how Louis’ face is flushed red and his mouth is slightly ajar in a mix of shock and arousal, Liam presumes. His hand is still squeezing Louis’ arse, and Louis’ hand is still in his hair. “Mr Payne,” Louis mumbles, and Liam pulls him back in for another kiss, this time letting both hands cup and squeeze at Louis’ bum to make him moan into Liam’s mouth. 

He pulls Louis’ hips against his own, hard, effectively making Louis grind against him, which makes Louis throw his head back in a louder moan and roll his hips down hard. “Fuck,” Liam mutters, “get yourself off against me.” 

Louis steadies his hands on Liam’s shoulders and rolls his hips expertly against Liam’s crotch, the most delicious moans and whines falling from his parted lips. “Mr Payne,” Louis mumbles, rocking his hips in figure eights, just how Liam imagines he would ride a dick. 

“God, wish I was fucking you right now,” Liam mutters, letting one of his fingers press hard on the crease of Louis’ arse through his jeans. “You’d be so desperate, yeah? Fucking yourself on me like you needed it to breathe.” 

Louis whimpers, his eyes falling open in shock as he grinds down harder, his skin flushing a deep red. 

“Would you want my cock, Louis?” Liam asks, “Would you want me to fuck you so hard you see stars?” 

Louis is nodding, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. His noises are coming louder, with less time in between. 

Liam lets his hand smack Louis’ bum through his clothes, “What would you want me to do to you, Louis?” 

“F-Fuck me,” Louis whimpers, his hands clenching tight in the fabric of Liam’s suit jacket, “Fuck me and pin me down and make me take it and fuck me over your desk.” 

“Have you thought about this before?” Liam’s own hard on was pressing tight against his jeans, the feeling of Louis grinding down on it sending shivers down his spine. 

Louis nods again, leaning forward to bite down on Liam’s jacket as he lets out a particularly loud cry. Liam spanks him again, this time harder, making his hips jerk desperately. 

“Are you going to come for me Louis?” Liam squeezes Louis’ arse so tight he’s positive he’s going to leave bruises, and Louis jerks in his lap, his mouth falling open as he comes in his pants like a teenager. 

“Oh fuck,” Louis mutters as he’s finally coming down from the aftershock. “Fuck, Mr Payne.” 

Liam groans, his hands slipping up Louis’ shirt at the sides until he can thumb at his nipples, making him whine into his mouth. “Can you come again, Louis?” 

Louis whimpers, “Not for a while.” 

“Strip, let me see you,” Liam mutters, completely ignoring the fact that this is a _nineteen year old boy_ that he’s about to fuck. 

Louis stands and pulls off his clothes and shoes hurriedly, blushing as he stands naked in front of Liam. 

Liam’s hands come to his sides, and he drags his nails along the indent of his waist, causing Louis to full-body shiver. “Fuck, turn around.” 

Louis does as he’s asked, and Liam moans aloud at the sight of his bum. He’s completely shaved bare, everywhere, and the thought of that makes Liam’s cock jerk in its confines. “You’re fucking sinful,” Liam mutters, letting his hand smack the curve of his arse gently to watch it bounce in his hand. 

“Clear my desk and bend over it, hands flat,” Liam orders, glad that he’s working off of his Mac today, so it’s not covered in files. He watches Louis bend over the wood, his back curved obscenely so that his arse is angled up. 

He slips off his suit jacket before making the short trek over to where Louis is bent over his desk, unbuttoning his dress shirt’s sleeves and rolling them up to the elbow. When he’s stood behind Louis, he lets his hands fall to his arse again and smirks. “You know how long I’ve wanted to have you like this, Louis?” Liam asks, leaning down to press a kiss between Louis’ shoulderblades. “Since the first time I saw you behind that desk and you looked nervous as _fuck_.” 

Liam is slowly kissing down Louis’ spine, his hands tight on Louis’ hips. “Mr Payne,” Louis mumbles, arching his spine even more as Liam sinks down to his knees, “oh god are you going to--” 

Louis breaks off into a small moan as Liam spreads his arse cheeks apart and drags his tongue across his hole teasingly. He drags his tongue over him again hard, and again, before bringing his fingers up to press down on it. Louis is whimpering into the desk, arching his spine to press his arse back against Liam’s fingers. 

One of Liam’s slick fingers presses hard against Louis’ hole, slowly slipping it inside to the sound of Louis’ breath hitching and catching on every second intake. “You’re so responsive,” Liam mutters, standing back up while thrusting his finger lazily inside the younger man. “Have you done this before?” 

Louis whines, fingers gripping the desk hard as he nods, “Not for a while,” he presses back on Liam’s finger quicker, “more, please.” Liam slides a second finger in with the first, watching Louis bite down on his forearm to muffle his moan, his legs spreading further. 

Unzipping his pants, Liam presses the bulge of his cock straining his boxers against Louis’ arse, grinding against him in time with his fingers stretching him. “Reach into my drawer,” Liam demands, bringing his hand down on Louis’ arse with a resounding smack, “and get the lube and a condom.”

“Why do you, ah, have lube in your drawer,” Louis asks, already pulling the drawer open and scrambling for the products. 

Liam spanks him again and slides a third finger inside of Louis. “My wife would come in during lunch breaks, before we divorced. Kept it in here when you started working.” 

Louis’ arse is arched right up now, and his hands are tangled in his hair. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, do it, fuck me, please.”

Thrusting his fingers harder, Liam pulls his cock out of the slit of his boxers and puts the condom (which Louis had opened for him already) over his hard cock, slicking himself up as he finally pulls his fingers out of Louis. He holds the cheek of Louis’ arse open and thrusts against the cleft of his arse, the head of his cock catching on Louis’ hole with each jerk of his hips.

“Please do it,” Louis whines, rolling his hips back against Liam desperately.

Liam smirks and pushes in, groaning at the tightness. “Fuck, Louis,” he mutters, leaning over him as he pushes in to the hilt, the fabric of his trousers pressing against Louis’ arse. 

“You’re dressed,” Louis mumbles, his voice sounding strained, “so hot, it’s so hot, Mr Payne.” 

Liam starts thrusting, hard, short thrusts that shove Louis’ lithe body against his desk, forcing loud moans out of his mouth. “ _You’re_ so hot, Louis, so fucking small and tight and _loud_.”

His thrusts build in force, and Louis is clawing at the desk, his mouth open in constant moans and whines spilling out of his mouth at Liam’s cock hitting his prostate every so often. It’s insanity, Louis thinks, that someone can be so good at _sex_ , especially in comparison to the guys he’d been with before, who were young and inexperienced - who would never be able to drive him to this state of desperate want and need that Liam could, and was doing.

“You fucking _love_ this, don’t you, Louis? Being held down and just used, yeah?” Liam’s hands grab onto Louis’ hips, dragging them back to meet his thrusts, causing Louis to let out loud gasps and cries against Liam’s desk, his fingers clawing at the wood for something to grab onto.

Liam’s hand comes down in another spank to Louis arse, and he groans into the younger man’s neck. “Gonna come again for me, Louis? Come off of my cock?” 

Louis is nodding, looking like he’s barely understanding the words coming out of Liam’s mouth. It’s only a few thrusts later when Louis is arching up and coming hard, a strangled cry falling out of his mouth as he jerks against the desk desperately. Liam is smirking, slowing down his thrusts as Louis comes down from his high.

Slowly, Liam pulls out and strips himself of the condom, wanking himself off against Louis’ arse. “Fuck,” he mumbles, before coming, painting strips of white over Louis’ tan skin, making a juxtaposition that makes him hard almost instantly after. 

He slumps down over Louis, pressing kisses to the back of his neck before tucking himself away and stepping back from where Louis was still stagnant on the desk. “You alright, little man?” 

Louis mumbles indistinctly, pulling himself up, looking utterly fucked out and sex-sated. There’s a crooked smile on his face as he nods and moves to collect his clothes from where they’re scattered all over Liam’s office, giving Liam an excellent view of his naked arse, where the red marks of handprints and the beginnings of bruises were forming.

“You have an appointment at one,” Louis mumbles once he’s slipped his jumper on, his cheeks burning red. He stills at the doorway, looking awkward. “Thanks for that, Mr Payne.”

Liam just winks.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](girlzouis.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
